


now onto the future

by alittlerayofphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlerayofphil/pseuds/alittlerayofphil
Summary: dan and phil cuddle and talk after the end of their twitter viewing party of interactive introverts.





	now onto the future

“So that’s it, huh?” Dan whispered as he hit send on his Instagram story. His thumb pressed against the cool glass before he looked up and over to his fiancé. He hit the power button quickly and placed it into his lap. The 31-year-old looked so nice, sat back relaxing on the grey sofa, in dark grey sweats and Dan’s red sweatshirt with the white stripes down his arms. Behind him say a few stacks of brown boxes, it was if everything had been put in place.

Phil glanced up from his sticker-covered MacBook to look at the curly haired boy that called for his attention, meeting coffee eyes with his own blue ones masked behind a pair of black rimmed glasses. Dan broke eye contact, and tipped his head back, grinning a big toothy smile that made his dimples dig deep craters into his cheeks.

Phil glanced back down to the few ‘thank you’s he and Dan were receiving on Twitter and then back up to the attractive man across the couch from him, whose legs were tangled up with his own.

“Interactive Introverts is over already?” Dan whispered, a grin still spread across his face. 

“It feels like it started just yesterday,” Phil mumbled quietly, looking at his favorite person in the whole world, who had now slung an arm over his eyes. Dan inhaled a shaky breath like he was about to start crying.

“Oh, god,” Dan huffed in another breath, this time letting out a shallow sigh. His smile shook a bit and he moved his arm off his face. He turned back to face Phil, who held his phone out to take a picture of Dan. “Oi, fuck off!” Dan giggled wiping his tears and untangling his bare legs from Phil’s.

Dan pushed off the sofa reaching behind himself to tug his boxer briefs out of his ass crack. Phil laughed, “You love me,” He opened up the Pictures app and looked at the pictures, “and if you weren’t only wearing your boxers, and the background wasn’t a bunch of boxes, I’d be posting these.” Dan grinned and walked up to Phil’s side, tugging down the green sweatshirt. He reached his hand out and closed the laptop lid before moving it off Phil’s lap, and replacing it with himself.

He slotted himself between Phil’s leg and left them chest to chest, Dan snuggling into Phil’s shoulder. “I’m cold,” Dan whispered into Phil’s neck, feeling a vibration from where Phil let out a small laugh, “Hey, don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m laughing because I think you’re cute,” Phil turned his face and pressed his chin to the top of Dan’s curls. “And you say you’re cold, when I told you to put on your trackies earlier,” Phil imitated Dan’s southern accent, “but ‘No, Phil I’m just gonna take them off anyway,’ but oh, look who was right.”

Dan buried his face deeper into Phil’s neck and shoulder area, “Shut up, maybe I wanted to snuggle up to you.”

“Or you’re just stubborn and wanted to have your ass on show.”

Dan pushed himself up off Phil’s chest and looked into his eyes, “Are you complaining?” Phil rolled his eyes a bit before tugging his hands up to grab the sides of Dan’s face and pulling their faces together until their noses bumped causing Dan to giggle a bit.

“Complaining is not a term I would use in reference,” Phil dragged his hands down Dan’s sides until they met with Dan’s Calvin-clad ass, before squeezing a little, “to this.” Both Dan and Phil let out small laughs.

“Hush,” Dan said in a quiet tone before tipping his head a bit and leaning into Phil’s face, so they could press their lips together. Phil grinned and kept his hands on Dan’s bum, kneading gently into the warm flesh of Dan’s bum. They smiled against each other’s lips as they kissed over and over again.

It took a moment before Dan pulled away and rested his forehead against Phil’s. “As much work as it is, I’m gonna miss Interactive Introverts.”

“Me too,” Phil whispered and kissed Dan’s nose right on its tip, before resting his forehead back against Dan’s. Dan sighed and collapsed his chest a bit further onto Phil.

Phil smiled at the small action before reaching up and over the couch and tugged down an expensive king-size blanket the hung over the back of their couch so he could throw it over his “cold” fiance. “There you go, you icicle,” Phil mumbled, closing his eyes and tugging Dan closer.

“Mmm,” Dan sighed, breathing in a shaky breath. “I can’t believe we did it.”

“Yeah.”

Dan huffed in a breath, and closed his own eyes, causing a tear to fall. “We really did it, like really.” Phil smiled and rubbed up and down Dan’s back, who now let out more streams of shaky crying. Phil cooed and brought a hand up to hold the back of Dan’s neck, moving his face so it was tucked more against the side of Phil’s face rather than against it.

“Yeah, we did, didn’t we?” Phil laughed.

“Mhmm,” Dan coughed a little, laughing at himself for crying, “So what’s next?” Phil smiled and moved his hand to pinch Dan’s chin to direct his face towards his own. Phil thought of the packed up boxes against the walls of their current flat and grinned hard.

“Well, I’m thinking maybe I can move you into a forever home,” Phil opened his eyes and stared at the soft eyes that brimmed with tears, “maybe buy us a corgi, get you a walk-in closet for all your Alexander McQueen,” Dan giggled at Phil’s motion, “and maybe, just maybe, we could top it all off with a wedding in May and a honeymoon to Japan.”

“Hmm, sounds like someone here has good taste.”

“Sounds like someone here listens to their fiance just a tad too much.”

Dan grinned and leaned in to peck at Phil’s slightly parted lips, “I think I might be in love with you.” Dan tugged on Phil’s bottom lip between his own, kissing him sweetly but also with a bit of wanting.

“I love me too,” Phil said as he pulled away, receiving a dirty look from Dan, “But I love you more,” Phil corrected, which caused Dan to smile and lean in again.

“I can’t wait to move with you again,” Dan whispered against Phil’s lips, brushing them together with is own, “and maybe start a family with you in a few years.”

“I’m mostly just ready to flaunt you to everyone,” Phil whispered back, moving his hands back up to the sides of Dan’s face, “because I love you and I want the whole world to know.”

“I’m pretty sure they already do,” Dan planted a kiss to Phil’s lips.

“Yeah, but I want them to really know when they see the ring I put on your finger this May.”

“I will never stop loving you.”

“You’re my favorite stalker, Mr. Howell.”


End file.
